Save Us All
by Actressindisguise
Summary: Based 1 week after 2x08. The Count didn't die and now he has come back for Felicity. He almost has everything under control until Thea finds the lair and The Count. Now he has two hostages, but he's not the one who's scared. First Story don't judge. If you like the first chapter I will right more. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

"Roy?" called Thea from across the club. She waited a minute scanning her eyes across the Friday night crowd. The loud music was giving her a head ache. She placed her fingers on her temples.

"Yeah?" called a voice as Roy's head popped up from a group of kids that totally looked underage. Not that she was judging because when she was underage that was exactly the kind of stuff she did, but she did not want to get the bar shut down because she served a bunch of rebellious high school kids that make good grades and only eat at whole foods by day but down vodka and smoke their weight in weed by night. But she just did not have the energy to get into an argument tonight. "What's up, babe?" he asked kissing her head as he sat down the tray of empty drinks.

"One too many tequilas," she said managing to ease out a smile.

"Do you need to go home? I can take over or call Oliver if you need me to drive you?" she loved how he was always concerned with her wellbeing.

"No, you will not call Oliver. I don't want to hear his hypocritical 'I'm just looking out for you' speech, not tonight. That's really nice of you to offer though, if you would just hold down the fort for like, twenty minutes. I need to hang out in the back for a bit, drink some water and take some aspirin."

"Yeah, sure of course, if you need anything I'm right out here," he said smiling. She touched his back as she walked through the door to the back room.

'Damn,' thought Felicity as she sat in the lair below the bar. 'That music is loud.' She recognized the song from the radio. She was searching for information on where Count Vertigo might be held up. Diggle had taken Lyla out to eat pizza at Mario's and Oliver had gone home to spend some long awaited mother- son time. Felicity had said she just had a few loose ends to tie up then she was going home to sleep because she had had a severe lack of it lately. After the Count had taken her hostage she had thought she would have nightmares, but she felt safe when everyone thought that Oliver had killed him. Then it turns out he had an "arrow proof" vest on. Ever since she found out he was alive she lived in constant fear that he would come back for her. Oliver and Diggle reassured her that they would keep her safe.

"Access denied," said the auto recorded voice as she tried for the millionth time to hack into the city records of empty buildings that are owned by private companies.

"Damn it," she said throwing a pen at the screen. Everyone has been scared of the vigilante hacking into their data base so the all got back up security systems. She decided to take a break. 'Maybe I should just go home and get some sleep?' she thought to herself. Snap. She shot around and turned to see nothing. "Okay, just my imagination," she said out loud. Before she could think she felt a strong rough hand wrap around her mouth and her feet fly out from under her.

Thea opened the door to the mini fridge pulling out a smart water. She sat down on the couch taking a gulp and tossing two asprins down her throat. She sat on the couch and thought about all that had happened to her the last year. Maybe this killer ass headache was due to all the stress. All the terrible things that had happened, her mom admitting to being blackmailed, her mom going to prison, getting arrested, Walter going missing, Tommy dying, getting kidnapped. All this crazy stuff had to happen for a reason, right? Then she smiled as she thought of all the good things, Oliver being alive, Walter being found, her mom not going to prison for the rest of her life, meeting Roy. Ahhhhh. A shrilling scream interrupted her thoughts. The music was still playing out in the club and she heard laughter so it couldn't be from out there. Ahhhh. There is was again. Where was it coming from? It sounded like it was coming from the utility closet. She opened the door. Just a bunch of tools, a how to fix your air conditioner manual, a half-eaten bag of Tostitos chips which Oliver had obviously left there, and a can grease. She yanked the bag of chips out, pissed at her brother for probably causing them to have ants. With it the can of grease spilled out onto the floor and splashed onto her Kate Spade watch and maroon cocktail dress from BCBG.

"Shit," she said aloud. Ahhh. Okay it was coming from the closet, it sounded like it was behind the wall. She started pushing around till all of the sudden the whole closet turned and she was standing above a staircase. "What the hell?"

"Somebody help me," called out a voice she recognized. Before she could question what was going on she rushed down the stairs to see what was going on. As she neared the bottom she heard grunting and fighting, then a smack and a thud. The sound of a person hitting the ground. She rounded the corner and saw a girl lying on the ground. Her blonde ponytail soaked in blood. Her glasses on the ground near her face.

"Felicity?" she asked more confused than her grandmother when texting came about.

"Felicity isn't home. But what shall we do with you?," said a nasty voice. Thea raised her head and saw a man she recognized from the video on the news. The man who poisoned Adam Donner and made him pass out at the trail. The hair on the back of her neck stood up as she shook with fear. Count Vertigo.


	2. Chapter 2

**To bethygrace thank you for my first review. I will keep going even if you're the only one reading it and I'm glad you're intrigued. Blayze I will try to post as often as I can. I am a very busy person but this is one of my top priorities at the moment. Thank you all for such generous reviews, keep them coming. I am getting ready for my New Year's Eve Party but I am just about the biggest procrastinator you will ever find so here is a bit more. **

Thea's head was spinning. What is she supposed to do run, help Felicity; there is no way she could fight him off. He's not the biggest guy in the world but she was very tiny and not strong at all. Before she had a chance to think she felt a sting of pain fun through her head. She was suddenly jerked up off the ground. But the Count was still in front of her. "Let me go," she cried tears running down her face. She kicked and fell to the ground. She stumbled to get up. She saw a man three times the Count's size running toward her. She turned started up the stairs. She had to get to Roy. She tripped and started to crawl. The Count's accomplice grabbed her hair and pulled her off the ground. She screamed. Her feet dangled near the ground her heels nearly touching the ground. His arm was wrapped around her waist and the other had a very tight grip on her hair.

"Now," said the Count. "You're Oliver's sister aren't you?" He asked slivering at Oliver's name. He sat down on the desk. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "AREN'T YOU," he bellowed making her jump. She nodded. "Thea's the name isn't it?" She nodded again. "Well, Thea, you have made my day a whole lot more exciting. I thought I was getting a good deal with Ms, Smoak over here," he said standing up. He kicked her in the stomach.

"Stop it, Stop hurting her," yelled Thea, "can't you see that she's already unconscious?"

"Just checking," he smirked as he walked away from a sprawled out Felicity. "But two of you?" he walked closer and closer. He got so close to her face that she could feel his breathing on her nose. She looked down at the floor she couldn't bear to see his cold eyes. He reached up and tucked a strand of hair that had fallen from the large man's grasp behind her ear. She flinched at his touch. "But the beautiful little sister of the vigilante none the less," he smiled. What? Oliver? No, he can't be. She thought. It was all making since, all of his sudden absences, his interest in the secrets of their family. No, not her brother? Not the Oliver that couldn't even flush his dead gold fish down the toilet. "Now that you've joined the party we need to take things elsewhere," he said interrupting her thoughts. No, they couldn't go anywhere else, that would lower the chances of anyone ever finding them. He turned around and started putting the contents of a clear bottle onto a tissue. Chloroform.

"No, please you don't have to do this," she cried knowing that if she blacked out she may never be safe again.

"Oh beautiful, don't worry, it won't even hurt." He said coming closer.

"NO, no," she screamed as he grabbed her face. "ROOOOYYYY," she cried out but was shortly muffled by the cloth. Roy she thought as she saw the Count's smiling face and then darkness.

**Okay guys, I know it's not a lot but it's the best I could do. Don't worry next chapter Thea finds out more about Oliver being The Hood and she and Felicity share some almost "sisterly" moments. Also coming soon Thea gets to talk to Oliver and that will be interesting. And I also want the Count to end up having more intentions than just getting back at Oliver. I want him to be fixated on at least one of the girls if not both. Let me know what you think, because if I do, do just one it will probably be Thea because most fanfiction's have the culprit being obsessed with Felicity and I want to try something new. Reviews and Ideas please. Love you all XOXO! Happy New Year!**


	3. Chapter 3

**You all are wonderful. SamanthaFrieta3 I love it but in the future Felicity will also be very protective of Thea also so it works both ways. Since the last one was so short I decided to do a longer one. Hope you enjoy, please review. Any ideas are very much appreciated. I also know I said this chapter would have Felicity and Thea in it sorry. I'll upload it as soon as I can after. I needed to put what was going on in the outside world too. Thanks for all your support. **

_Hey Speedy Mom wants to know if you want lobster tail or crab legs tomorrow night for dinner._ Oliver hit send as he finished the text to his sister.

"So mom, what do you want to do the rest of the night? We could watch movies, because there are plenty I haven't seen. Or we could look through photo books?" he looked at his mother who was sitting on the couch beside him staring into space. "Or we could poke our eyes out with forks covered in hot sauce."

"Yeah, sure honey, whatever you like," she distractedly responded.

"Mom"

"Oh honey I'm sorry," she said sympathetically. "I've just had a lot on my mind lately.

"I know," he scooted closer and grabbed her hand. "But mom, Thea and I, we are here for you, and we're not going anywhere". Ping. He looked down at his phone.

_ One New Text from Roy Harper_

"Is that from Thea? Did she say what she wanted because I really need to send a list with Raisa for her trip to the supermarket in the morning?"

"Um, no I need to take this," he paused, "its work," he reassured her.

_Is Thea at home? She complained of a headache about an hour and a half ago. She went in the back to get some water and rest. Thought she was sleeping and wanted to leave her alone. Came to check and she was gone. No note, nothing!_

That was weird. Thea wouldn't just disappear like that. He hit the call button.

"Hello Oliver? Is Thea with you?" asked a panicked Roy.

"No, I haven't heard from her all night. What happened?"

"Just what I said, she had a headache and asked me to take over for twenty minutes while she got some rest. I went to check on her and she was gone." Oliver took a breath.

"Okay, I'm on my way. Don't do anything." He hung up the phone. Maybe nothing is wrong, worst case scenario is Thea found the lair. Okay maybe not worst case but she is very nosey. Maybe Felicity was still there. He pulled his phone back out.

_You still at lair? Thea went MIA at the club thought maybe she found it. Txt me back asap. Headed over there now. Keep you updated. _

He hit send.

_Text successfully sent to Felicity Smoak_

"Mom," he stuck his head into the living room. She turned and looked at him. "I'm really sorry but it's urgent. I'll be back as soon as I can. Love you."

"It's okay honey, love you." He smiled and turned to leave.

When Oliver arrived at Verdant he was shocked to see how many people were there. He pushed his way to the back. When he got to the bar he saw a worried Roy. Roy looked up just in time for their eyes to meet.

"Oliver, you got here fast."

"It was important. So you're sure you didn't see her leave?"

"I'm sure; she went into the back room when I saw her last." Oliver opened the door to see a barley drunken Smart Water, a bottle of aspirin sitting in the coffee table and a half eaten bag of chips on the floor that he had left in the utility closet last week by accident. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

_Calling Thea the best little sister ever_

She had put that in his phone a few weeks back and he didn't have the heart to change it. Mostly because it was true, she wasn't perfect but neither was he. Thea was his world and he couldn't lose her. Buzz. Buzz. Her pink I Phone was buzzing in between the two couch cushions. He picked it up.

_One new text from Ollie_

_Two new texts from Roy_

_One new text from Margo_

_Four missed calls from Roy_

_One missed call from Ollie_

He clicked on the text from Margo.

_Bitch, do you know where I can score some Vertigo? _

Of course it would be something stupid. He had to check the lair.

"Roy why don't you go out and make sure you just didn't miss her in there. I'm gonna make some phone calls and check in the basement." Roy nodded and left shutting the door behind him. Oliver walked over to the utility closet and opened the door. He pushed on the lever to make the closet spin. He walked down the stairs. When he got to the bottom he almost choked. He knew what had happened here, or at least some of it. Papers were strewn across the floor and two pools of blood one larger than the other. He quickly got a sample from each of the pools on the ground. He stuck it in Felicity's "10 minute Identification" Kit. 10 minutes later they came back. It was two female blood samples one read _Thea Elizabeth Queen_ and the other _Felicity Alexandra Smoak._ He almost threw up. He called Diggle and explained to him what was going on.

"Who would do this?" asked Diggle racing down the stairs.

"I don't," Oliver interrupted himself when he thought of the text that Margo had sent. Vertigo. "Dig, what if it was the Count?"

**This one is for the New Year Happy 2014 everyone. I wrote this in spare moments I had at my new years party I threw. It defiantly wasn't like the Queen's but it was fun. Happy New Year! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews. I also want to read some of your stories. I like shows like Arrow, Reign, The Vampire Diaries, The Fosters, Pretty Little Liars, Ravenswood, Twisted, General Hospital….. I also appreciate ideas of what you want to happen or other story ideas that I could write for Arrow or any of the above. lateVMlover I also agree. Sam you got that right, nobody is going to mess with the princess of the Queens and get away with it. Please let me know what you think. **

Thea's eyes opened to see a cold dark room. It wasn't pitch black but it was hard to see. The only lights that were in the room were the ones from the other room that crept under the door. Her head was heavy and it ached worse than before. She looked at herself. She was laying on an old queen sized bed that reeked of mold and mildew. Her ankles were tightly tied together and her right hand cuffed to the bed post. She lifted her free hand up to the back of her head as she felt a clump of dry blood from where the man hand pulled her hair. She started to cry. She wanted to go home she didn't want to be here.

"Thea?" whispered a voice. She turned her head to see a blonde girl on the other side of the bed in the exact same position as she was.

"Felicity," she was able to choke out from her tears. "Ar- are you okay. You hit your head and he, he kicked you?" she sniffled.

"Yeah, I'm – I'm okay. What about you. Are you okay? Thea," she paused, "What happened?" Thea could see mascara lines down her face.

"Uh, I was in the back because I had a headache. I was taking a moment to myself when I heard screaming coming from the utility closet. The room flipped around and before I knew it there was a stair case. At the bottom the man that poisned Adam Donner and held you hostage last week was standing over you. I thought he was alone but then somebody yanked me around. I tried to fight him off but he was too strong. I thought if I could get to the top of the stairs and get to Roy I could save us," she started to cry again. "I risked both of our lives, I'm so sorry."

"Hey, Hey Thea, you tried and that's what matters. Did you tell Roy where you were going?"

"No, I just told him I was going into the back because I had a headache, but I didn't tell him about that room."

"Oh," Felicity looked disappointed.

"Um, Felicity?" Thea asked.

"Huh?"

"What was that room? Why was it hidden and what were you doing down there?"

"Uh, Thea I don't think this is the conversation I need to have with you."

"The Count, he said that Oliver, he's the vigilante. He's lying right?" Felicity looked away. "Right?"

"Thea, he wanted to tell you, he really did. But he had to protect you, you and your mother."

"But he told you, some stranger. He killed all those people, He's a murder." Thea was beyond pissed but more than that she was sad, that he hadn't shared his secret with her.

"Thea, he did it for the better. He was doing more good than bad but then the glades were destroyed…"

"By my mother," she interrupted.

"Thea," Felicity turned her head sympathetically. The door slammed opened and both the girls jumped. Felicity reached out and grabbed Thea's hand. Thea's squeezed it back. The both backed up against the bed frame as two men walked in. One was the man from the lair and the other could have been his twin. They were both tall and very built. One stood at the end of the bed while the other walked to Thea's side. He un-cuffed her. She rubbed her wrist where the metal had rubbed her skin raw and bloody.

"Don't get to excited," chuckled the man who had just relieved her pain. He grabbed her hands and wrapped them up in rope. She whimpered. He picked her up off the bed and threw her over his shoulder. She didn't weigh over 140 but still this guy was strong.

"Let me go! Put me down," she demanded, banging on his back.

"Let her go, take me please," yelled out Felicity.

'Shut up," yelled the man at the foot of the bed pulling out a gun and pointing it at her. "Next one who screams I shoot the other." The room grew silent. Felicity watched as the two men drug helpless Thea out of the room with fear in her eyes. She hated that she couldn't do anything. She brushed that had fallen out of her pony tail out of her eyes. She reached back pulled out the black band holding her hair together and threw it across the room. She had to come up with a plan. A plan that got Thea out of there, she had to. Thea was still a kid, she had to protect her.

**Sorry not very long, none of these will be extremely long because I have OCD and ADD and I cannot sit still for that long. Haha, but next chapter will have Diggs and Oliver and the one after that will be the long awaited brother sister phone call and more Felicity/Thea moments, you guys seem to like those. Please Review XOXO! Almost to 40 followers woo hoo! When we get to 50 I will add something special for you guys! Please tell me if you ship Olicity and if you guys like Laurel and Thea's sisterly relationship. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys I'm sorry I haven't written one this week but I've been really busy this first week back at school. I probably won't write during the week because of school. I will try to write a few during the weekend. 53 followers and counting is amazing, I love you guys so much. This chapter is for you guys!**

"You really think that Vertigo would stay in town, especially after everyone found out he wasn't dead," asked Diggle.

"I don't know John," yelled Oliver. "Who else would take Felicity and my sister?"

"But why would he take Thea? She had nothing to do with it."

"Maybe she saw something she shouldn't have." He paused and sat down in Felicity's spinney chair. He looked over at the few pictures that sat upon the desk. He picked up the frame that had "FAMILY" written around it in cursive. In it was a picture of Oliver and Thea and the first Christmas party after he was back. She had a smile that made the world go round across her face and Oliver stood beside her kissing her cheek. He wanted to go back to that. He needed to go back to that. He had to go back to that to save her, to save her and Felicity. "Digs, did I ever tell you why I started calling Thea, Speedy?"

"I don't believe you did," he replied sitting on the edge of a table.

"When she was little she would always follow me around. I would try to hide but she would always find me so fast. That's where Speedy came from. But Nosey would've probably held it better because she knew everybody's secret. She was always curious and was getting in everybody's business. What if she heard something and started looking around. What is she found the lair and the Count found her?"

"So you're saying she was probably at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Exactly!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you find anything?" asked a panicked Roy as Oliver came out of the back room.

"No, what about you," Oliver said shaking his head.

"No, nothing. I think we need to call the police." Oliver and Diggle had talked about this. They both knew Roy would want to call the Police and they couldn't not let him. So they hid all of the "Vigilante" stuff in the basement. But how was he supposed to tell Roy about Felicity too?

"Roy, I did find something?" Oliver said telling him the plan he and Diggle had arranged.

"What?" he asked pulling put his phone.

"A text from Felicity Smoak on Thea's phone. It said 'Meet me outside, I have your pizza.'"

"So the IT girl took her?" questioned Roy.

"No, they took her too. He mini cooper door was wide opened and the pizza was on the ground outside," said Oliver. Diggle was supposed to be making this look like what had happened. What he didn't tell Roy was that Diggle was also "dropping" a Vertigo pill beside the car to make it look like The Count took the girls. He was also putting Thea's phone outside by the car. Thank God Roy hadn't seen it in the couch.

"So should I call the cops?" asked Roy confused from all this new information that had just been thrown at him.

"Yes," Oliver said. "I need to call me mother," he paused, "Unless you want to do that part?"

"Uh, no I'll leave Mrs. Queen up to you," he said following Oliver into the back so the person on the other line could actually hear what was being said. Oliver decided to stay in the room with Roy to make sure he didn't pass out with fear. Oliver was scared too but he had learned to keep his cool in situations like this. But he worried about how Thea would take this all in, she wasn't as mature as Felicity.

"911, what's your emergency?" asked the operator.

"Um this is Roy Harper and two girls have been abducted, I think."

"Where are you Mr. Harper?"

"Um, I'm at Verdant, the nightclub in the glades. I think its 502 Westlake."

"Okay Mr. Harper, I am going to send officers to the scene immediately. Do you want me to stay on the line till they get there?

"No, just tell them to hurry." Beep

"You did good Roy," said Oliver feeling like he was telling a five year old they did good at their first swimming lesson. "Now go stand in the front and wait for them to get here. I need to call my mother." Roy nodded and left the room. Oliver pulled out his phone and hesitantly dialed the number. He dreaded telling his mother and Thea when he had thought Walter was dead. But this news to his mother was almost worse. Thea was her everything, she was his everything. He couldn't imagine how his mother told Thea that he and their father had "died". It must have been so hard.

"Oliver, honey, did you get your work done?" asked Moira Queen as she answered the phone.

"Mom, somethings wrong."

"What, what is it?" she asked. Panic in her voice.

"You know Felicity Smoak?" he asked avoiding the main details.

"Yes, yes the beautiful blonde from the IT department?"

"Uh huh, well she was taken from outside the club tonight," he continued.

"Oh Oliver, that's horrible. I thought you were going to say something about you or Thea though."

"Um Mom, I'm not done," he paused. "Whoever took her took Thea too." He heard a scream and sobs.

"What? Oh my god."

"Mom I need you to calm down. I am going to call Walter and have him come stay with you. I will be home as soon as I can, I am gonna bring her home."

"You get out there and find my baby girl." He hung up the phone and called Walter and told him what was going on. Walter was like another Father to Thea. After he hung up he walked out and saw the Police talking to Roy. He walked to the front of the club. Officer Lance briefly questioned Roy, Oliver, and the other people at the club. After he was done he told everyone to go home. Just as they were finishing up collecting evidence from outside Oliver's phone rang. He looked down. _Blocked. _

"It's my mother. I need to take this," he lied to Officer Lance. He walked inside the quiet empty club.

"Hello?" he said answering the phone.

**Hope you guys like this. Do you guys like Laurel and Thea's sisterly relationship? Review! Love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry you guys I have been really busy and my computer has been totally jacked up. I hope this chapter makes up for it. About how long to you want this to last. Also I don't remember who is was but one fan brought up that Felicity's actual middle name is Meagan. Yes I was writing and not even thinking about it. Thank you and you are a true fan for realizing it. I love all of you. Please review. **

"Please don't hurt me," cried Thea as she was dragged into a room.

"Shut up you little bitch," yelled the man throwing her onto a couch. She whimpered.

"Ahh," slithered the Count as he plopped down on the couch beside her. He ran his fingers threw her hair, twisting a strand in his fingers. She closed her eyes. "I do have a thing for blondes, but you, just so tempting." He put his hand on her thigh, rubbing it all the way under her dress. She kept he eyes closed as a tear pushed its way out under her eye lid. He felt the rim of her black lace underwear. He shook his head, "But that will just have to wait, we have things to do, places to be, people to see," he said pulling out his Nokia Lumia. She opened her eyes. He was typing a number into his phone. She was pressed up against the far corner of the couch and he was really close to her. She blinked, she recognized the number he was dialing, it was Oliver. He hit call and put the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" said the voice on the other line.

"Oliver, I have someone you might want to talk to."

"Where are they girls? What have you done with them you bastard?" The count handed the phone to Thea. She grabbed it and put it to her ear.

"Ollie?" Thea squeaked.

"Hey, Speedy," Oliver said soothingly, "Are you okay? Where is Felicity?"

"I, uh, she's in this room. I was just there but they brought me in here. I- I don't know what's going on?" tears streamed down her pale cheeks. Her voice quivered and he could tell he had to be careful and not sound too scared.

"Hey, listen to me, Thea, I am gonna get you both out of there. I just need to know that your okay." He listened for her response, but nothing came. "Thea?"

"Yeah, Yeah Ollie I'm okay, it's just…"

"What, what is it? Did he hurt you. Did he hurt Felicity?" His voice grew loud and a knot grew in his throat at the thought of the Count putting his hands all over his baby sister and or Felicity.

"No, it's nothing like that. Ollie, that room that they took us from. I didn't even know it was there. The man who took us, he's the same one who poisoned Adam Donner at Mom's trial. He said that you're the vigilante, that you're the Arrow." He could hear her breathing through the speakers.

"It's true. And before you freak out I know you have so many questions but Thea listen to me. I will answer every single question you have about any of it to the best of my ability. But you have gotta wait till I come get you." She nodded.

"Okay," she said realizing he couldn't see her nod. "I just have one question now. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Honestly, I was trying to protect you. But obviously somebody figured it out. Thea I'm coming to get you. You and Felicity stick together, look out for each other. Tell her I'm coming and I love her."

"Okay."

"And Thea?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I lo…" she was cut off by the sly voice of The Count.

"Well wasn't that sweet," he mocked.

"Where is my sister, let the girls go they have nothing to do with this."

"Oh but they so do. Okay no time for chit chat gotta go. Tata for now."

BEEP

Thea sat there on the sofa thinking about her brother. She thought about what just happened. So if Oliver was the vigilante he was a hero. He was more than capable of saving her and Felicity. A spark of hope fluttered through her heart. She was going to get out of here, she was going to be okay.

"Now where were we?" The Count started rubbing her cheeks. He turned to the man that had brought her in. "Can you give us some privacy?"

"I'll be right outside if you need me," the man responded.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever."

Thea turned trying to get off of the sofa but the Count grabbed her arm and thrust her back. He pulled her legs down and began kissing her neck. She tried to push him off but she just wasn't strong enough. He ripped her dress open. If she was in her right state of mind she could've been furious, but she was in survival mode. She just cried out as he kissed her stomach and grinded on her.

'No this can't be happening,' she thought. 'Not here, not now, not like this. Maybe Oliver won't get here in time to save me after all. Not from this at least'

**So I went a little dark in this chapter. I wanted to make it good for all the lost time. Let me know if you want me to keep going into this darker theme or if it's too much for some of you to handle. I totally understand. I don't want to send any of you guys to therapy or anything. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay I know you guys are gonna be mad at me for this chapter because it doesn't have Thea but I got to do what I got to do. All in good time my Darlings. **

It wasn't five minutes after Thea had been taken out of the room and Felicity had already gotten her feet untied. She found when she was in distress and she put her mind to it she could get things done fast. Kind of like some people stress cleaning but she could never understand why anyone could ever clean when they are stressed out. She was more the type of person that would lie on the couch for two weeks drowning in pints of mint chip ice cream. She probably got that from her mother, though. After her Dad had left her mother rarely ever came out of her bedroom.

Felicity's mind was racing. The cuff on her right wrist was cutting into her skin. She needed to get it off and get out of this room. She used her free hand and tried to get her nail into the key whole. She twisted and turned it then, SNAP!

"Shit," her chipped pink nail broke. Blood started oozing from the side of her finger. She was out of ideas, her finger hurt, she was exhausted, and beyond pissed. It a moment of rage she through her wrist around and for a second half expected her hand to slip out. But unfortunately is just ripped at the skin until it was raw. She started to sob out of frustration and pain, and then she remembered her hair. Ever since she was little her hair would always get on her nerves when a strand or two would flop right into her eyes. So one day she started putting two bobby pins underneath her hair. They were invisible to the outside world but they were there when she needed them. She felt around the back of her head. Her hair was dry and tangled, and then she felt a thin, cool pin. There it was! She pulled it out and cringed at the pain as hairs ripped from her head. She was using her left hand so it was going to be harder as she was right handed. She fiddled around with it until she got a good grip. Then she slowly stuck it into the hole and twisted. Click. The tight pressure off her wrist released and she almost cried with joy. "Yes," she cried out. She almost started jumping up and down. "Okay Felicity," she said aloud. "Get you head together. Follow the plan, find Thea and get out. But first you have to get out of the room."

She rubbed her wrist and stood up. She had to catch her balance at first but then she was okay. She hurried over to the steel door. She turned the nob just to find it was locked. Worth a try. She reached into her hair to grab the second bobby pin. She didn't have the energy to go back over to the bed and rummage through tattered sheets for a little piece of metal she would probably never find. She pulled the bobby pin out and repeated what she had just done with the cuffs. The lock was larger, and more difficult, though. She kept trying and trying. It just wasn't happening. She tried again; she couldn't give up this easily. No matter how hard she tried it just wouldn't match up.

"Damn it," she called out throwing the pin across the room. Okay maybe not the smartest idea. There was no way she was going to find the pin now due to the only light in the room was that coming from underneath the door. Smart Felicity, just smart, she thought to herself. It's not like it was working anyway. "What am I going to do now?" She looked around the room. It had piles of broken furniture, the bed, and an empty trashcan on its side. She walked over to one of the piles. It seemed to be a couch that had been ripped into many pieces. The frame of it was crushed but some of the wooden planks were still intact. She picked one up. It was pretty heavy. Then it was like a light flickered on in her brain. She had an idea.

A few minutes later Felicity stood beside the closed door with the wood plank in her hand. She waited impatiently as she heard footsteps approaching. She griped the board more tightly, ready to aim. She heard the door unlocked and then it swung open opposite her. Before she could even think over the plan, she swung as hard as she could at the man who had just stepped inside. He hit the ground with a thud. He was out. Felicity was shaking but she had to stay on track. She grabbed the keys from the ring attached to his belt loop. She took the small gun that lay a few feet away from his hand. She didn't really feel comfortable using it but she did know how. Oliver and Diggle had made sure she knew how. She stuck her head out and looked both ways down the hall. It was clear. She slipped out and shut the door behind her. She got a bit down the hallway and realized she didn't hear the door click. It was too late now she didn't have time to go back. She had to get to Thea!

**Thank you guys. Sorry I make you wait so long but as other teenage writers who go to high school will tell you, we have a busy life outside of writing but I try my hardest. I also have ADD so its really hard for me to write for too long and I get distracted easily. Please Review!**

**XOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all seriously, I love you guys so much. 76 followers are amazing, especially for my first story. Let's get to 100! Tell your fellow Arrow friends, thanks again and please enjoy!**

Thea lay on the couch. Her heart beating out of her chest. That did not just happen to her. After all she had done to try and prevent it. She went to all those parties and always said no to drinks given to her, she never talked to strangers online, almost always told someone where she was going when she went into a bad neighborhood. There was that one time when she had gone into The Glades to see Roy and had been hustled by those losers, but Roy had saved her. No one could save her this time it was too late. She was embarrassed, humiliated, cold, scared, and in pain. Her lower body felt like they had gone through a washing machine on high. Her eyes were closed to not see his face. But the tears that were pouring out made her eyes open just enough to see him standing above her. He was focused on fastening his jeans. For a man who had recently broken out of prison he had pretty nice clothing. She tried to not focus on what had just happened to her. On the horrible things that were done to her. She brought her arms down from above her head, where he had them pinned. Her wrists were still tightly tied together. She fumbled with them as a distraction. They were still raw from the cuffs and the dry ropes were just cutting them even more. In her peripheral vision she saw him turn to her. She couldn't look up, she couldn't look him in the eyes. Not when he had so much empowerment over her. He reached down and grabbed the ropes around her hand.

"I'll take those off, if you promise to behave," he said. She nodded hesitantly. If that was all she got, she would take it. He took a sharp pocket knife from the table beside the couch and quickly cut the ropes. The blade was so close to her hand it was too close to comfort. He put the knife back down and started over to the big table in the center of the room. He put a little white powder on his finger and snorted it. She shook her head and stopped paying attention to him. She moved her hands down her body. He dress was ripped. Just a few hours ago she was so concerned with the grease stain, now that was the least of her worries. She pulled what was left of her dress down over her front. She wanted to reach down to her ankles and pull up her underwear but she didn't want to make any sudden movements. Her thighs were sticky with blood. Then she realized, this was her first time. She and Roy had come close. Very close, but hey had never gone all the way. She had wanted to wait until she was ready and he respected that. It was too late now. Her virtue was gone; she had nothing left, no dignity. Roy probably wouldn't even want her now. She already had all this baggage and this just pushed it over the top. She started to cry again thinking about how she and Roy were probably over for good. She tried not to cry to hard because she didn't want to draw attention to herself. She looked over at The Count again. He was typing in something onto his phone. She had to think of something. She had to get away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Felicity crept down the hallway. How was she going to distract this man? She just knew Thea was behind that door. What was going on in there? She had so many questions, but she had to get her head together. So many thoughts, equations, problems, and ideas were running through her head. She had to calm down and fast. She and Thea were running out of time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Um, can I have some water?" Thea asked. It hurt so bad to be dependent on him, but this is what she had to do. He did a double take to make sure she was talking to him. Who else would she be talking to? He nodded and pointed over to a cabinet and sink. She sat up and reached down to her ankles. She could have cried out in pain but she couldn't show him mercy. She pulled her torn, black, lace, Victoria's Secret underwear up and secured them as much as she could. She slowly stood and pieces of her dress fell to the ground. She might as well be naked. She wrapped her arms around herself for some modesty and walked over to the cabinet.

She reached down and opened the door. There was a half empty bottle of chloroform, three dirty red solo cups, and a bottle of bleach.

'Yes,' she thought to herself. This is exactly what she needed. She looked behind her to see The Count still distracted in the crushed vertigo and his cell phone. She turned back and unsealed the bottle of bleach and filled one of the cups halfway full. She grabbed that cup and one of the empty ones and stood up. She filled the empty one with some tap water and started to sip. She hid the bleach filled cup in the sink.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Felicity started running toward the guard and met eyes with him.

"Hey," he yelled. She stopped and quickly turned back and ran the opposite direction. She made sure he was chasing her. She came to the fork and looked where the room she had been held in was at. The door was wide open.

"Shit," she said. They were both out now. She ran into the room and hid behind the door. Almost immediately after she heard footsteps come into the room. He swung the door and looked right into her eyes. She pulled the trigger

BANG BANG BANG

Three shots and he hit the ground. Blood oozing out onto the floor. She was in shock. But she had to get to Thea and get out. She started running back to that door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm kind of hungry," she said. He looked up from his phone and looked back down.

"Maybe if you behave, we can figure something out," he replied. She put the cup into the sink and switched them.

"I mean I'm really hungry. I haven't eaten in a long time." He finished what he was sending and put his phone down. She started walking toward him, but then she stopped. She started wobbling around and made her eyes roll into the back of her head and she started to fall. Before she hit the ground she felt his arms wrap around her and pull her up. It made her sick to feel his touch but she had to do this.

BANG BANG BANG

He let go of her at the sound of the gun shots. 'Oh Felicity, please be okay,' she thought. He looked back at her in just enough time for her to toss the bleach directly into his eyes.

"AHHHHH," he cried out shaking his head violently and putting his hand over his eyes. She pushed him away and ran to the door. As she opened it she was pleased to see the guard not there. She continued down the hall until….

Bam

She and Felicity ran straight into each other.

"Felicity, we have to go I have him occupied but only for a minute."

"This way," Felicity called grabbing her hand and pulling her along. They ran until they saw the door with the word exit above it. This was it! They were getting out of here.

**Hope you guys like it. I posted this so close to the last for all my followers! Thanks guys!**


End file.
